Trust Me - English Version
by Hera Blank
Summary: They say the first time is always intense.


"I am Dr. Tobias M. Curtis, a psychiatrist from Harvard." He said lively while he stretched his hand for the tiny woman in front of him. The owner of the dark and wavy hair looked at him with disdain without uncrossing her arms to greet him. "I'm here because Walter O'Brien asked to help you in front of the judge and defend your freedom."

"I'll defend myself." She snorted as he sat down in front of her. "I don't need your help."

"Happy Quinn, right?" He said lightly, nodding as if he thought of the best approach. He pushed the records away from them without looking at it. He read and re-read everything few times. The profile, however, didn't prepare him for such a compact woman. "No, don't answer. It was a rhetorical question."

"I said: 'I do not need your help', so go away." She ordered.

"I can't." He said throwing his legs on the table. "I 'm indebted to 197".

Quinn snorted again, sinking a little deeper into the chair. The man wouldn't move even if she took him by the arm and threw him out of that place. Toby put his hands behind his head, missing his hat.

"If you graduated from Harvard, explain to me: why do you wear a second hand maid suit, a fake watch, and an unshrouded shoe." She asked in a hostile manner.

"You notice it." He smiled, pulling his feet from the table in an attempt to hide them from her. At the same time he threw his arms across the table.

"I do not trust you." She said honestly and slowly.

"The reason that I don't wear brand-name and under sized clothing is because I have a serious gambling problem. I'm trying to improve this, by the way. One night, your friend Walter pulled me out of the Cornet Room, a sleazy casino in which I stayed for three consecutive days. I was about to to receive a beating from the boss, by the way." He shot without even taking a breath.

"Ow, too much information at once," she cut him off.

"Not really. If I don't tell you my history you won't feel safe to trust me."

"Until now, you didn't give me reason to trust you. To be honest, you are anything but trustworthy..."

"Oh, It is true! But you are curious. Why? It's my addiction? How did I survive? How did 197 save me?" He tried to guess, and as his questions provoked reactions, he deduced the reason. "Because he saved me."

Happy sighed heavily when he guessed the reason for her curiosity. Walter should be crazy. Collins should be playing with his head again and making him rave. If she were in O'Brien's place, she would have thrown the man who wouldn't shut his mouth on the cliff nearest to wherever they were.

"I have an IQ of 178, I'm an expert at reading people." simply answered the question that was not asked.

"That's questionable"

"Okay, 170" he corrected. "I was trying to impress you". The statement tore an incredulous laugh from the woman. "What? Don't actually answer me!" Changed your initial idea in seconds "I like to keep it a mystery".

"Go away." She said after a moment of silence. Toby slipped his arms over the metal table, drawing his face close to hers. His gaze penetrated her soul. Having invaded her space and forced eye contact without at least a punch in his nose, he was sure that he wouldn't have to leave the room. Not in that moment. "I said: 'Go away!'" She repeated.

"You ran away from the orphanage in which you lived at 16. You've had several bouts of rage, but you've never been arrested for it. Broke public objects. Already took several people to the hospital after a punch or arm twist. Could I continue?" He asked, and at the same time he denied it. "This time, you disobeyed a cop. You will not be able to give up my help. You need someone by your side, Hap."

The woman clasped her hands together and pressed against the other in an attempt to contain herself. As the doctor had done minutes earlier, she leaned over the table, losing some of the space that separated them.

"I did not give you the intimacy to call me Hap." She snorted against his face with a certain anger. Nothing compared to what she'd felt earlier when the cop moved closer to her body and sang stupid words to her ear.

"Will you trust me?" He asked without breaking his gaze or distance.

"Apparently, I have no choice, Doc." she concluded, leaning back against the chair.


End file.
